


No Safe Place, No Sanctuary

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, inhuman morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Azu is, like all things that belong to Aphrodite, beautiful.Prompt: Somnophilia
Relationships: Aphrodite/Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: October 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	No Safe Place, No Sanctuary

Her paladin was beautiful. Of course she was - she belonged to Aphrodite, and all things that belonged to Aphrodite were beautiful. Azu, though - Azu was exceptional in her beauty, tall and muscled, her lips plush and soft, her breasts full, her eyes warm.

Her eyes were closed, now, her plush lips parted just slightly, her features smooth with sleep. Aphrodite stood over her and pressed her thumb against the swell of Azu’s mouth, marveling at how very soft her paladin was. How open. She pressed deeper, the pad of her thumb against Azu’s tongue, secure in the knowledge that her paladin would not wake until Aphrodite willed it.

She trailed a hand down Azu’s neck, along the curve of a breast, tracing a nipple and watching it harden. Azu’s breath caught. “Shh,” Aphrodite crooned, bending to brush her lips against Azu’s ear. “Hush, my treasure. You are in the hands of your goddess, now.” She kissed Azu’s cheek, dragged her lips down her throat; she cupped Azu’s breasts, satisfyingly heavy, and pressed an open, wet kiss to one nipple, then the other, relishing the feel of them going hard and tight against her tongue.

Azu made a sleep-soft noise, squirming unconsciously, and Aphrodite pulled back just enough to watch her. What a pretty picture she made, exposed and open, her pretty tits begging to be touched. Her blankets were still tangled at her waist, her lower body still hidden away, and Aphrodite left them for now, a tantalizing mystery to be unwrapped. Soon, soon. Soon her paladin would be laid bare before her. For now she could appreciate the pretense of modesty.

Aphrodite settled herself on Azu’s hips, perching delicately, stroking her palms along the flat plane of Azu’s stomach. Her thumbs rubbed over the solid abdominal muscles, the dip of her hips, the trail of hair that began at Azu’s navel and vanished beneath the tangle of blankets. Beneath her, Azu’s hips shifted, and Aphrodite smiled. Slowly, gently, she followed the dark trail of hair down, dragging the sheets out of the way with one finger. She bowed - and wasn’t that novel, to bow before her paladin - laying down a path of kisses, moving down Azu’s body and devouring her as she went.

Azu had parted her legs in her sleep. “Good girl,” Aphrodite purred. She pressed a kiss to her rough thatch of pubic hair, inhaled the scent of her, already thick and heavy. _“Very_ good girl.”

Her cunt was sweet and wet and open, her clit throbbing hotly when Aphrodite touched it. Azu made a noise, high and breathy; Aphrodite pinched her clit between her fingertips, rolling it gently to see if she could coax that noise from her paladin again. She bent to take it between her lips, sucking softly, and it was so easy to sink two fingers into Azu’s cunt, to rub sweetly at her insides and make her moan.

“My sweet little pet,” Aphrodite sighed. Her tongue lapped at Azu’s clit. Her paladin was so hot inside, so flushed with arousal, wet enough that she dripped down Aphrodite’s wrist. “My lovely paladin.”

With other lovers, Aphrodite was selfish and demanding, chasing her own pleasure before theirs, demanding worship and adoration. She was not so deluded as to think that she was not selfish with Azu; rather, her selfishness took a different form. She wanted her paladin shivering and helpless before her; wanted to make Azu come on her mouth and hands; wanted every lover Azu took to her bed to pale in comparison to this half-remembered tryst with her goddess. She wanted to mark her paladin forever as _hers,_ to claim her as Aphrodite’s before all others’.

Azu shuddered in her sleep, helpless noises falling from her lips as Aphrodite fucked her, her hips moving in circles against her goddess’ hand. Aphrodite could feel the tension in her, building, ready to snap; she slipped her free hand up Azu’s sleeping form and rolled a nipple between her fingers, and Azu came, pulsing around her fingers, her clit twitching in her mouth. Aphrodite drew it out, her power filling the room with a soft blush of rose, sending waves of pleasure through her paladin, chaining her orgasms together in a row. By the time she relented, Azu’s moans had become whimpers, half pleasure and half overwhelmed pain.

Aphrodite pulled away, lowering Azu’s hips back to the mattress, licking her taste from her fingers. In a few hours she would wake, naked and wet, her legs still shivery with pleasure she could only half recall. “My paladin,” Aphrodite sighed. “My lovely Azu.” She pressed her fingers once more to Azu’s lips, soft and precious and pliant. “All my blessings, dearest.” Azu’s lips parted, her tongue licking tenderly at Aphrodite’s offered fingers, and the goddess smiled, slow and pleased.


End file.
